


La riconoscenza del tritone

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Nell’istante in cui avrei toccato terra ferma, sapevo quale sorte mi aspettasse e proprio per questo motivo cercavo di liberarmi da quella rete, ma era così stretta che bloccava qualsiasi mio movimento, colpa anche di tutti quei pesci che mi limitavano il passaggio, stavo morendo e non potevo fare nulla per salvarmi: Che dannata situazione!Terza classificata al contest “Il contest delle Alternative Universe”indetto da tatsuei sul forum di efp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La riconoscenza del tritone  
> Contest: “Il contest delle Alternative Universe”indetto da tatsuei sul forum di efp.  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Personaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Shounen-ai, introspettivo, fantasy  
> Avvertimenti: Alternative Universe  
> Eventuali Note: Non sono certa dell'IC di Tezuka  
> Trama: 25 Personaggio A è un tritone o una sirena che detesta gli umani, ma dopo che personaggio B, un umano, lo salva da morte sicura a causa di una rete da pesca, personaggio A inizia ad avere ripensamenti riguardo gli abitanti dell'ambiente terrestre.

_“Keigo state lontano dal mondo umano: gli abitanti della terra ferma, i malvagi uomini, non aspettano altro che trovare una fragile e ingenua sirena o un giovane e possente tritone per vendere le loro pelli e arricchirsi con soldi che darebbero loro una vita lussuosa e un’apparente felicità ma le loro anime, così come la loro completa discendenza, sarebbero dannate per l’eternità per aver ucciso esseri sacri e meravigliosi quali siamo.”_  
  
Era quella una delle varie storie che mi avevano narrato, citandomi a volte anche nomi di tutte le sirene e tritoni che avevano subito quella sorte devastante, tra cui anche colei senza la quale mai sarei stato concepito, la regina e madre che mai avevo conosciuto.  
Un individuo senza scrupoli, così l’avevano sempre menzionato, l’aveva catturata e una volta saputo chi fosse l’aveva prima brutalmente uccisa con le sue luride mani e poi aveva gettato la sua carcassa scuoiata e smembrata nei mari. Il corpo senza vita non fu mai ritrovato, probabilmente fu sbranato da degli squali, altri invece avevano detto che si era perso e che ancora vagava per i mari aspettando solo che qualcuno di noi lo rintracciasse.  
Tutti gli umani erano così, me l’avevano ostentato così tante volte che io stesso avevo finito con il crederci ciecamente odiandoli per quello che avevano fatto: avevano ucciso colei che sarebbe dovuto essere il mio unico punto di riferimento, colei che io avrei dovuto seguire ciecamente imparando tutto l’essenziale per sopravvivere. Tutto ciò non era mai successo perché un umano me l’aveva strappata prima ancora che io nascessi, ed io non l’avevo mai realmente accettato.  
  
******  
  
Io, Keigo, principe dei tritoni e futuro re di quell’immenso mare, mai avrei potuto immaginare che un umano come te potesse essere capace di salvarmi, per me era una cosa completamente inconcepibile e mai prima di quell’istante mi era sfiorata l’idea che un abitante della terra ferma come te potesse essere in grado di compiere un gesto come il tuo.  
Il giorno in cui tu, Tezuka Kunimitsu, mi salvasti la vita, tutto quello che avevo sempre pensato sui tuoi simili venne completamente ribaltato e mi ricredetti, su di te e su tutti gli altri umani.  
La colpa era di tutte quelle storie che mi avevano raccontato da quand’ero poco più di un avannotto che ancora non era in grado di muovere la pinna con quella perfetta grazia e maestria, abilità che non solo possedevo, ma ero il miglior nuotatore che quelle acque avessero mai avuto l’onore di conoscere ed era ovvio che ne andassi fiero. Proprio per questo motivo non ero in grado di capire come fossi rimasto intrappolato in quel modo: Era inconcepibile che io fossi stato catturato!  
Non avrei mai potuto accusare solo voi umani, certo avevate delle colpe ma anche io avevo le mie e sapevo che la mia disattenzione avrebbe portato alla mia fine.  
Il fatto era che quando nuotavo in quelle magnifiche acque che circondavano quello che voi chiamavate Giappone, o almeno così mi era stato detto, per me tutto il resto non esisteva venendo completamente conquistato da quei magnifici fondali. Per me era impossibile resistere alla tentazione di nuotare assieme ai miei amici pesci e mai prima di allora avevo solo osato immaginare che per questo motivo potessi cacciarmi seriamente nei guai, la mia imprudenza mi sarebbe costata davvero cara.  
Nell’istante in cui avrei toccato terra ferma, sapevo quale sorte mi aspettasse e proprio per questo motivo cercavo di liberarmi da quella rete, ma era così stretta che bloccava qualsiasi mio movimento, colpa anche di tutti quei pesci che mi limitavano il passaggio, stavo morendo e non potevo fare nulla per salvarmi: Che dannata situazione!  
Ero certo che per me sarebbe finita o almeno così credevo, non immaginando minimante quello che in verità stesse per succedere.  
  
******  
Io mi sentivo così debole da non essermi reso conto di essere già sulla terra ferma, né come ci fossi finito. Le energie mi stavano lentamente abbandonando tanto da non riuscire a percepire più nulla, non era proprio esatto visto che l’unica cosa che sentivo era una mano sfiorarmi il volto, era la tua Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
In quell’istante ricordo che pensai che qualcuno dotato di un tocco così gentile non potesse avere cattive intenzioni, ma sicuramente ero io che, pur di non ammettere la sorte cui stessi andando incontro, mi aggrappavo a delle futili speranze.  
Ero ridicolo a immaginare cose del genere, tu non mi avresti mai salvato ed era una certezza che tu subito ribaltasti.  
«Torna in acqua prima che qualcun altro ti veda.» Io non riuscivo a crederci e pensai addirittura che in punto di morte avessi immaginato tutto ma, anche se fosse stato solo un’illusione, io non ero così sciocco da non seguire quel consiglio, che pur immaginario era quello che volevo e che dovevo fare: se desideravo avere anche solo una minima possibilità di fuga, dovevo cogliere al volo l’opportunità che mi si era appena presenta.  
«Fa più attenzione la prossima volta.»  
Non so perché in quell’istante non riuscissi minimante a staccare i miei occhi dai tuoi, sarà che li trovavo a dir poco meravigliosi, nonostante percepissi nel tuo sguardo un forte sentore di severità.  
Mi sembravano quelli che i genitori avevano quando rimproveravo i propri figli ancora troppo giovani per capire cosa fosse sbagliato e cosa no. Gli stessi che mi avevano guidato durante tutta la mia infanzia nonostante non fossero quelli di mio padre biologico, troppo impegnato a gestire il regno e mi affidava ai tutori e alle balie che mi avevano allevato fino a quel giorno.  
Nonostante questo li trovavo davvero meravigliosi.  
«Lo farò senz’altro.» Quella situazione era dannatamente ironica: io, il principe tritone, ero appena stato rimproverato da un essere umano e non so perché quasi mi scatenava una risata.  
«Non perdere tempo, torna a casa tua.»  
Fu in quell’istante realizzai che non tutti voi umani eravate crudeli e avidi, almeno non come mi avevano sempre detto e come io avevo sempre creduto. Tu di fronte ad una vita piena di agio e lusso, avevi scelto di salvarmi, e fu proprio questo tuo lato che mi fece innamorare perdutamente di te.  
«Dimmi il tuo nome» Non sarei mai potuto tornare indietro senza conoscere il nome di colui che mi aveva appena salvato, soprattutto non del ragazzo di cui mi ero appena innamorato. Dovevo assolutamente conoscerlo, e speravo con tutto il cuore che tu me lo rivelassi.  
«Tezuka Kunimitsu, contento? Ora va via.»  
  
Avrei dovuto ringraziarti Tezuka Kunimitsu, ma per me che avevo sempre dato tutto per scontato, era difficile dire “grazie”. Non è che non volessi farlo, ma tutti avevano sempre fatto qualsiasi cosa volessi e non avevano mai preteso una semplice parola di riconoscenza. Era il loro dovere seguire i miei ordini e i miei capricci, d'altronde ero il loro principe e non un semplice plebeo come gli altri abitanti del mare. Non avevo mai preso quell’abitudine e forse era un male per me e per loro, ma la prima cosa che avrei fatto appena tornato a casa sarebbe stata ringraziare tutti quelli che si erano presi cura di me. Alla fine era grazie alle loro amorevoli cure se ero cresciuto e diventato quello che sono e dovevo esporre loro tutta la mia più sincera gratitudine: dovevo gettare il mio titolo e il mio rango, sarei stato come un normale tritone e non più il viziato, arrogante erede al trono.  
«Grazie Tezuka Kunimitsu, grazie di cuore.»  
Dovevo tutto a te Tezuka Kunimitsu sei tu che hai fatto aprire i miei occhi e ti sarei stato per sempre riconoscente mio primo e unico amore.  
  
Fine.


End file.
